A Hateful Goodbye Forever
by McDanno-Fan5
Summary: Brian knew that he was in a pretty much failing relationship, but he didn't just mope around and moved on. Written for the Tune-Up Challenge over at dt-garage in LiveJournal. Features Monica bashing.


**Title: Hateful Goodbye Forever  
****Status: **Work in Progress  
**Pairings: **Brian/Monica UST, Brian/Mia  
**Additional Categories: **Alternate Universe  
**Genre: **Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
**Season/Episodes: **Starts somewhere between 2 Fast 2 Furious and Fast & Furious  
**Rating: **Teen  
**Warnings: **Graphic Language  
**Summary: **Brian knew that he was in a pretty much failing relationship, but he didn't just mope around and moved on.  
**Author's notes:** Written for the Tune-Up Challenge in dt-garage: Choose six characters you love and three characters you hate. So my first one on the list was like this: Brian is in a relationship with Monica but ends up falling for Mia.

* * *

**Hateful Goodbye Forever**

**Prologue**

**2005, Miami**

"Where the hell are you going now?" Monica Fuentes asked her lover of 18 months, with slight anger in her tone. "I'm not done talking to you."

"Well, that's bad!" Brian O'Conner shouted back as he walked out of her apartment block. "I am done talking to you. For now, at least." He smashed the door and walked down into his Skyline, starting it up and driving off. After the Verone case was over and the Mitsubishis were returned, he had talked to Bilkins and they had agreed to pull some strings on getting the Skyline released. Brian just had to pay for it in cash, and then he had it towed to Tej's Garage where it was now in perfect running condition. Of course, Brian hadn't let it just sit around, and had used it extensively for racing.

But now he was thinking if hooking up with Monica was a good decision. Heck, she was a Customs agent, while he was an ex-cop. Surely their personalities would be conflicting. And they were. About 4-5 months later, Brian was growing tired of her controlling and her being a workaholic. He had been a cop once, but now he wanted nothing to do with law enforcement. He wanted to hang out with Rome and others, and race. While she was concerned that whether it would be good for her reputation if she was dating a guy like this, plus she had no interest whatsover in the racing and working in the garage.

Not to mention that his friends did not really like Monica at all. If you asked Suki, she wouldn't want that slut in 20-mile radius from the garage, as she liked to say. Brian had already repayed Tej (and Suki) for the warehouse scramble and getting arrested later by the corrupt Miami-Dade PD, but Tej still didn't want a federal agent near his garage. And Rome. Yeah, while he had admitted that he trusted her after the boat jump, he still didn't like Brian dating her and thought she was bad news.

_Maybe I should dump her just now,_ Brian thought as he drove through the city. Just then his cellphone rang. It was Tej.

"Sup Tej?" He asked, trying to sound less angrier.

"Whoa, Bullet. What's gotten into you?"

"Did I- Sorry, Tej. Just had an argument with the bitch."

"Man, we're all telling you, just leave her. I'm sure as hell you don't need her in your life. It ain't worth it if you two always fight and even the making up is half-hearted at best, and deep down you don't really love her."

"Well, I'll think about it. But I know you didn't call to ask me how I was doing."

"Of course not." Tej chuckled. "I wanted to inform you that I got a race in Lauderdale going on. You in?"

Brian thought for a moment. "Hey, why not? I sure as hell aren't in the mood to deal with her now. So I'll be there in ten."

"I'll reserve a spot for you then. See ya."

Brian's Skyline arrived at the racing scene in ten minutes. Tej was already there, so where Rome, Suki and Jimmy.

"Yo Bullet, glad you decided to take a break from her." Rome said as he rose from the hood of a Porsche 911 Carrera he had won from the races recently, to shook hands with Brian. Yeah, unlike Brian, Rome was not into "ricers". If it wasn't American muscle like Corvette or European exotic like BMW M5, Porsche 911 or Gallardo, then he wasn't interested.

"I'll think about it. So Tej, what about the race?"

"Oh yeah, I got a real huge one coming right up. Buy-in is 48K."

It had taken to Tej to raise the stakes quite high. Brian couldn't recall racing in Miami with a 2 G's stake. Heck, when he first came to the races in Miami, he was a bit low on cash and had to risk his Skyline to get into a $6,000 buy-in race. But he had won 18 G's and had paved his way to becoming the Miami street king.

Brian pulled out a wad of cash from his shorts and handed it to Tej. "Alright, I'm in."

"Good. Get yo' wheels ready then."

Brian lined up behind the starting line with three racers: a green 'Hemi Cuda, a blue Civic and a red Celica. Suki hadn't felt like racing tonight, so she instead walked in front of the cars and started the race.

Long story short, Brian made it to the finish line first with a small margin over the Cuda, while the other two had dropped out after Tej played the bridge trick again. He collected the $192,000 pot from Tej with a gleaming smile on his face. Until he saw _her_ again.

"Real classy, cowboy," Monica huffed in annoyance. "Leaving me to go on a race."

"You know, Fuentes, maybe you should turn around and leave." Suki cut in. "I don't believe you should be invited here."

"Hey girl, you better be smart and not cut in-"

"You must really have some nerve to talk to my girl like that." Tej got in Monica's face. "You know, she was right that you should leave right now."

"You're not coming between me and the asshole cowboy. Not before we're done talking."

"You know, Monica, just shut up!" Brian yelled, now being angry. "I'm tired of you being the bitch in charge and acting like my mom. Be smart and go home, now!"

Monica was about to retort when somebody shook Brian from the shoulder.

"Bullet, the cops are almost here, we gotta bounce!" Tej told him. Brian turned around and ran to his Skyline, speeding off like a maniac with dozens of other racers. Soon, everyone had scrambled but Monica. She was still standing there alone when the cops came.

* * *

**Two years later, Washington D.C.**

Monica was pissed as hell as she stormed out of the DSS headquarters. She had really been unlucky today.

Hobbs refused to let her on his team. And she knew too damn well why. All because of her history with Brian. Goddamn it, she wanted to murder him right here and then. But she had to admit she was too late on this one.

After she had heard that Brian had been accepted to the FBI, she had been furious and shocked that the higher-ups had welcomed an ex-cop, who screwed up a past operation due to his personal feelings and thus was a possible traitor, into their ranks. Not to even mention that this guy did not have required Bachelor's degree. She figured out that it had something to do with the senior agent, Bilkins. Most likely he had vouched for Brian, otherwise Brian couldn't have been accepted to FBI.

At first, the FBI higher-ups still wouldn't give Brian a chance to get back to LA. But 8 months later, Brian had managed to get her request for transfer across and he was sent to LA.

The last time Monica heard of Brian, he had broken Dom out of the prison bus in California, and then he was escaping with Mia. _That bitch_, she thought. _He'd really choose his former suspect's sister over me? Well, to be honest, he never was a smarty. _In her opinion, at least.

However, this wouldn't be the last Brian would see of her. No, she wouldn't want to see him in person, but she had a thought for revenge forming in her brain. She just needed to find the right time to execute it.

* * *

**Four years later, Beverly Hills**

It had been about 10 months since they had taken down Ian Shaw in Tokyo. Brian was now in his new house, sleeping with his wife Mia O'Conner in his arms, in a huge-ass king bed, a content smile on his face that now he had the family he always wanted and that he was with the right woman. Just then, he suddenly heard someone knock on the door. He threw on a T-shirt and walked down, opening the door.

There stood a young girl, around 4 years old. Brian saw that she bore some resemblance to him, but it was quite vague.

"How can I help you?" Brian asked.

"Are you Brian?" The girl asked. Brian only managed to mumble "Yeah," before she handed him a letter.

_Brian,_

_Some guy you are, dumping me over the sister of your former target. Real classy._

_I could go on and rant forever, but I don't think I'd want anything to do with you right now. So here you are, that's Gabriella, she's your daughter. I gave birth to her when you were running with that Mia girl somewhere in South America. Had I known where you were, I would have dumped her on your stupid ass earlier. I just don't want a child with you being her father. So she's all yours now, I'm giving up my custody rights. Don't worry, I already took care of all the damn paperwork to have her dumped on your ass._

_Hateful goodbye forever,_

_M.F._

Brian laughed at the last line. He was wondering if the M.F. meaned Monica Fuentes or MotherFucker. However, he became dead serious when he realized what was in the letter. And just then, he could have sworn that he heard a car speeding away at the end of the street.

He guided Gabriella into his house, and to the currently empty guest room, where he fixed a bed for her before going back to the master bedroom.

"Who was it?" Mia asked sleepily.

"You remember about Monica?" Brian had told her about his past fling in Miami and how they had ended it badly.

"What?" Mia nearly exploded off the bed. "That skank is back? What are you doing with her?"

"Relax, it's not really her. But it's about her."

"Tell me."

"Well, turns out that I never knew I had a daughter. And now, she says she wants nothing to do with my child, so she decided to dump her on my sorry ass."

"Where is she? I'm gonna tell her-"

"We can't do anything. She didn't even bother talking to me, just left me the girl with a letter and drove away."

"Sounds really cowardly to me. Where's the girl then?"

"She's in the guest room."

Mia rose from the bed and they both went to check Gabriella out. While Mia was feeling quite pissy about Monica's actions, she still found Gabby too cute and made a decision.

"I don't know if you had already thought of something, but I won't force you to give her up. In fact, we can just raise her on our own."

So it was settled. Brian and Mia would adopt Gabriella and pass her off as their own kid. They just didn't know if Jack would like so suddenly having a big sister.

* * *

**18 months later**

Brian walked into the Toretto house backyard with two Coronas in his hand. Today was the day for their another "family reunion". Today, Tej would come back from Miami, and Rome would arrive from Portugal. As for Tej, he had successfully reunited with Suki and Jimmy, and had taken over his old garage again, while Rome was still being the playboy and travelling around the world, spending money here and there, mostly on exclusive cars, but also on random merchandise, such as two 24 karat gold Desert Eagles which he had bought just 10 months ago.

A Ferrari and a Cadillac Escalade just pulled up in front of the house. Tej stepped out of the Ferrari, before opening the passenger door for Suki and leading her to the backyard, while Jimmy got out of the Escalade and followed them there.

Dom, Mia and Letty were not surprised at seeing Suki and Jimmy coming with Tej. Heck, Tej had already introduced them to each other when the family had met in Miami a year ago or so.

About an hour later, Brian heard another car pulling up and rushed to the front door. A black Mercedes-Benz 600 Pullman had just stopped in front of the house, and now Rome got out of the car, also revealing that he had three really beautiful girls in the car.

"Okay, ladies, I'll meet you at Bel Air at 11.30 then." Rome grinned before closing the door and the girls drove off in the Mercedes. Rome now high-fived with Brian as they joined the others in the backyard.

Once they had all finished the barbecue, they were talking about random subjects. Suki's eyes had turned to Gabby slightly, then she remembered something she wanted to tell Brian about.

"Hey Bullet, you're gonna love this story." She chuckled.

"Well, tell me, Suki."

"Turned out that things didn't work out for Fuentes in the end. She thought that she could destroy your life by dumping Gabby on your ass, but when she saw that you were still happy, well she went berserk. From what I heard, she started drinking and doing cocaine. She thus lost her job as the agent, and went so mad that she had to be admitted to a psyche ward. I haven't visited her there, but rumor has it that she's been yelling that she'll come and kill you when she gets released."

Rome was so cracking up at it. "I admire you, Brian. That bitch Fuentes tried to fuck your life up, but you turned the tables for her. Have a beer for it." Rome handled Brian another Corona.

Brian couldn't help but smile at it. He now had a perfect life with Mia, and of course also Jack and Gabby. And Monica could do nothing to make his life miserable.


End file.
